When everything changes
by CrisMatsumoto24
Summary: Ishida Yamato lo tiene todo a sus veinte años, es un reconocido músico que goza de fama, popularidad y prestigio haciéndole sentir que su vida es perfecta... Sin embargo la noticia de un terrible suceso hará que su forma de ver la vida cambie radicalmente


**¡Hola a todos! Sé que debería seguir publicando capítulos de Crazy Life in Japan… pero un buen día de esta semana se me ocurrió esta idea… y sin darme cuenta fui dándole forma hasta que sentí el deseo irrefrenable de escribirla y darla a conocer. Pero aún así nos os preocupéis porque seguiré con el capítulo 29 de la otra en cuanto aclare las ideas que tengo en la mente xD. Esta historia será muchísimo más corta sin duda que la anterior que he escrito…**

**Sólo añadir que Digimon no me pertenece, que sólo utilizo sus personajes y me invento lugares de Tokio porque aún no he tenido la suerte de viajar allí para mejorar como escritora y hacer disfrutar a la gente con lo que hago…**

**Espero que os guste de veras… ¡A leer!**

CAPÍTULO 1: ENCUENTROS DESGARRADORES

Ishida Yamato miraba al cielo nublado como buscando en aquellas nubes grisáceas amenazantes de lluvia una respuesta a todos los interrogantes y un medio para poder abstraerse de su propia realidad… y es que su vida se había complicado tanto en tan pocos días…

Hacía una temporada era un chico con suerte, a sus veinte años era un músico reconocido en todo su país con su banda de rock, tenía suficiente dinero para poder vivir por su cuenta y ayudar económicamente a su familia y sobre todo, todas las mujeres morían porque él posara sus ojos aunque sólo fuera un segundo sobre ellas… todo era fantástico y a pesar de la vida ajetreada que llevaba entre conciertos y la vida desfasada propia de las estrellas tenía la certeza de que era una vida perfecta… pero aún así no dejaba de sentir un extraño vacío en sí mismo y un deje depresivo que a veces se dejaba notar cuando se encontraba solo y ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba.

No comprendía la razón de ese extraño sentimiento que se instalaba en su interior y le producía una sensación punzante en el corazón impidiéndole relajarse en cuanto tenía la oportunidad de poder estar solo. No entendía qué era, sólo notaba esa sensación que luego le dejaba vacío y sin ninguna ilusión… como si algo importante le faltara en su vida.

No era comprensible. ¿Por qué razón no era feliz? Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona pudiera desear: dinero, fama, mujeres, popularidad… pero llevaba tiempo sintiendo que el dinero no le emocionaba, la popularidad le era indiferente y las mujeres que se les acercaban sólo lo querían por su fama y no por él… Sí, pensándolo mejor, su vida no era tan maravillosa como él había pensado desde el principio.

Sonrió amargamente al notar que al recordar aquella angustia que había sentido ésta volvía a él provocándole incomodidad, pero ya era algo con lo que se había acostumbrado a vivir y más aún cuando toda su vida cambió en un día tan nublado como aquel hacía poco menos de una semana.

Recordaba que acababa de terminar uno de sus bolos en la gran sala del Yokohama Arena y se dirigía al backstage junto con sus compañeros de banda cuando de repente vio a lo lejos a los guardias de seguridad del recinto corriendo de un lado a otro como si persiguiesen a alguien.

Se pararon los cuatro miembros del grupo a observar la escena, anonadados, ¿a quién perseguirían? Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho para averiguarlo ya que la persona que perseguían tomó la vía recta en dirección a ellos y antes de darse cuenta de que le obstaculizaban el paso chocó contra ellos de una forma tan fuerte que cayó sentado en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

En ese momento, habían llegado los guardias que lo levantaron del suelo dispuestos a llevárselo, cuando de repente Yamato reparó en él, era un chico más o menos de su edad y con un reconocible cabello castaño alborotado que no podría olvidar en la vida junto con una mirada de fastidio en dirección a los guardias que le habían sujetado para llevárselo a la puerta… no podía creérselo, era ni más ni menos que Yagami Taichi, su mejor amigo de la infancia y adolescencia.

- ¡Esperen!- le apresuró a decir nada más reconocer a su amigo- es amigo mío, ¡suéltenlo!

Al escuchar esa orden automáticamente le soltaron dejándolo casi en el suelo y aún así trataron de explicarse:

- Trató de colarse de malas maneras, señor. ¡Teníamos que detenerle!

- No importa- dijo él simplemente- podéis marcharos.

Y se marcharon dejando al chico allí plantado en medio que en ese momento le miraba intensamente, Yamato miró a sus compañeros indicándoles que les dejasen solos y éstos asintieron adelantándose dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Taichi se levantó del suelo mirando fijamente a su amigo de toda la vida, ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero la mirada de Taichi no le transmitía nada bueno. Algo malo había ocurrido y no sabía qué:

- Taichi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No debería estar aquí…- contestó él mirando a otro lado- pero ya que te olvidas de todo lo que tiene que ver con tu vida antes de toda esta mierda… tenía que venir a decirte las cosas.

Al ver que Yamato le miraba sin comprender, Taichi apretó los puños antes de hablar aunque le costaba hablar:

- Sora… te acuerdas de ella, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas que estabas con ella hace unos dos años o así? Pues no sé si sabes que tuvo algo así como un susto en algo que tuviste que ver tú.

Yamato abrió los ojos como platos al entender el doble sentido de lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo y empezó a ponerse nervioso agobiado por la dirección que estaba tomando esa conversación, pero antes de poder decir nada Taichi continuó hablando:

- ¡No te preocupes, que no fue nada al final! Una simple falsa alarma… pero me alegro mucho de que al menos te hayas dado cuenta de que tú tenías algo que ver.

- Yo…- trató de decir Yamato sin saber muy bien qué decir- no sabía nada…

- No, si ya lo sabía- contestó Taichi que seguía pareciendo enfadado- supongo que tampoco sabrás que yo mismo estoy estudiando Derecho, que Sora está en una escuela de Diseño, que mi hermana acaba de entrar en la Universidad… o pero es verdad, que olvidaba que nada en tu vida tenía sentido antes de convertirte en una estrella del rock…

Yamato se sintió morir ante aquel último apunte, no podía decirle que era mentira lo que decía porque él tenía pruebas de haber dicho aquello días atrás en una entrevista en la que le habían preguntado cómo había sido su vida antes de hacerse famoso y él había contestado que antes nada había tenido sentido hasta que se había hecho famoso.

Se sintió culpable por ello, pero se vio en la necesidad de explicarse para que su amigo no pensase que ellos no significaban nada para él:

- No quise decir eso… lo que quería decir era que… la música es todo para mí y… ¡joder, no sé! Es lo que se suele decir en las entrevista, no quise decir nada…

- ¡Déjalo!- le cortó Taichi ignorando todo lo que tuviera que decirle- no quiero saber nada de lo que tengas que decirme porque no me importa… Sora no quería que tú supieras esto, pero creo que aunque nada de lo que tenga que ver con nosotros te importe, tendrías que saberlo.

Tras decirle eso, Taichi se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, Yamato intentó detenerle tomándolo del brazo y le volvió a él para mirarle a los ojos, pero lo que se encontró le hizo arrepentirse de su acción. Al mirar a los ojos al que fue su mejor amigo de la infancia encontró en ellos un atisbo de tristeza que ensombrecía sus ojos marrones y que, inconscientemente, enturbió el estado de ánimo del rubio haciéndole preguntarse qué mal atacaba el corazón de Taichi para que sus ojos lo mostrasen tan abiertamente. Sentía que la sombra del pesar de él traspasaba su interior y le afectaba directamente como si fuese él el que lo sufría.

Se quedó paralizado sin ser capaz de decir nada coherente, sentía que todo el peso del dolor que mostraban los ojos de Taichi se le venía encima y además había notado por primera vez desde que le había visto lo desmejorado y extremadamente delgado que lo encontraba… Sus ojos parecían haber perdido su habitual brillo de vitalidad y había sido reemplazado por unas oscuras y espesas ojeras que cubrían el contorno de éstos dándole la sensación de que su amigo había envejecido prematuramente… ¿Qué ocurría?

Sin embargo, ese momento de reticencia que había tenido fue aprovechado por Taichi para desprenderse de su agarre y tras una última breve mirada lo vio alejarse sin sentirse con fuerzas para volver a detenerlo.

Después de ese fortuito encuentro, como recordaba Yamato, no había sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese aquel estado enfermizo y depresivo que había visto en su amigo cuando le miró a los ojos por primera vez. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y no lograba encontrarle ninguna explicación a tal sufrimiento… ¿Cuántos años hacía que no le veía?, se preguntaba en voz alta mientras le venían a la mente recuerdos más recientes que había pasado con él en la graduación del instituto dos años atrás… ¿Cuántas cosas habrían ocurrido durante esos dos años de lejanía y silencio?

Sin apenas darse cuenta comenzó a evocar imágenes del pasado que habían quedado sepultadas en lo más recóndito de su memoria sin haberse percatado de ello… Recordaba a su mejor amigo de una manera muy distinta, recordaba a un chico hiperactivo, despierto y con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y así también lo recordaba la última vez que le vio cuando al terminar la graduación del bachillerato se despidieron dispuestos a tomar caminos distintos en la vida…

Recordaba que aquella despedida en principio iba a ser breve y sin melodramas, eran dos hombres hechos y derechos, no iban a comportarse como niñas… Ambos chicos vestidos con el uniforme como se les había exigido para aquella ocasión se miraron a la cara sin saber qué decirse en un momento como ese:

- Bueno…- comenzó a balbucear Taichi como siempre sin pararse a pensar en qué era lo mejor que debía decir en ese momento- espero que te vaya bien con tu grupo…

- Gracias…- dijo él a la vez que trataba de decir algo sin quedar en ridículo- por lo pronto me dijeron que podríamos firmar el contrato con la discográfica en cuanto me graduase aunque aún no haya cumplido los veinte años…

- Seguro que te irá bien- contestó Taichi sin mirar a los ojos directamente a su amigo rubio extrañándole, ya que nunca le había visto rehuir la mirada a nadie.

- Eso espero…- dijo él dando un largo suspiro y extendiendo el brazo hacia Taichi- bueno… ¡espero que todo te vaya bien, Tai! Ha sido un placer conocerte y pasar estos años contigo…

Taichi sonrió y también extendió su brazo para estrecharlo con el de su amigo en un firme apretón de manos. Pero cuando lo deshicieron, él notó que Taichi le volvía a mirar de reojo, como si quisiera añadir algo más a lo dicho, pero acto seguido apartó la mano para meterla en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza antes de decir:

- ¡Buena suerte!

Después de eso, cada uno tomó un camino distinto y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver… no hasta ese momento tan fortuito para él y desde entonces no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en él… ¿Qué le habría pasado? Tenía que ser algo muy grave para que le hubiera mermado aquel espíritu guerrero que solía tener…

- ¡Yamato!- oyó de repente que una voz que se interponía entre él y sus pensamientos en busca de su atención.

Él se dio la vuelta ligeramente molesto por la interrupción y vio que era uno de sus compañeros de grupo que se encontraba en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar en la habitación donde él se encontraba. Sonrió ligeramente y con una mano le indicó que podía pasar sin ningún problema, y éste, acto seguido, obedeció mientras le decía:

- ¡Escucha, Yamato! Como hoy empiezan nuestras vacaciones, los demás y yo habíamos pensado salir un rato juntos y tomarnos algo… ¿Nos acompañas?

Yamato entonces se dio cuenta de que era cierto que era su día libre, había pasado tantos días dándole vueltas al reencuentro entre él y Taichi que apenas se había preocupado de estar pendiente de su agenda… En ese momento se encontraba en Tokio desde de haber puesto punto y final a una gira de casi dos meses por todo el país allí mismo el día anterior.

De repente le asaltó a la cabeza la duda de si su amigo seguiría viviendo en la isla de Odaiba como cuando eran más jóvenes… Sacudió la cabeza para obviar esa duda, por ese día tenía que olvidarse de los problemas que pudiera tener Taichi y empezar a pensar en los suyos propios. Volvió a mirar a su compañero y le dijo animado:

- ¡De acuerdo! Nos lo merecemos por la gran gira que hemos hecho.

Y después de decir aquello, ambos salieron de la habitación dispuestos a pasar una buena noche como llevaban tiempo sin pasarla…

Yamato se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa ante esos últimos recuerdos que habían asaltado su mente. Ahora mismo se encontraba en Odaiba enfundado en una larga gabardina negra, un gorro que cubría por completo sus rubios cabellos y unas gafas de sol que más que cumplir con la tarea de ocultar su identidad parecían llamar aún más la atención de la gente con la que se cruzaba y él en cierto modo lo comprendía… El día era demasiado oscuro para que alguien llevase gafas de sol.

Frente a él se erigían unos gigantescos y uniformes edificios de varias plantas, era el lugar donde Taichi vivía cuando iban al instituto. No estaba muy seguro de que aún siguiese viviendo allí, pero era la única pista que tenía sobre él y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Se adentró en el interior del luminoso edificio y esperó impaciente hasta que el ascensor lo llevase a la planta que él deseaba. Cuando alcanzó el piso, el chico se abalanzó hacia suelo firme y buscó entre las distintas puertas el apellido familiar Yagami al lado izquierdo de las puertas que llevaban a las viviendas.

La encontró. Era la misma puerta a la que solía llamar cada vez que iba a su casa a pasar el rato y suspiró aliviado al ver que todo seguía igual desde que se había marchado. Pulsó el timbre sin pensar en nada más y esperó impaciente por la respuesta.

Al rato, le abrió la puerta una chica muy guapa con el pelo corto de color castaño y no demasiado alta, aparentaba unos dieciocho años como máximo. De repente la reconoció, era Hikari, la hermana pequeña de Taichi… ¡No podía creer cuánto tiempo llevaba sin verla!

- ¡Hikari!- la llamó animado por el reencuentro.

- ¿Te conozco?- preguntó ella confusa por la efusividad de ese chico.

- ¡Oh, perdona!- dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba el gorro y las gafas de sol- soy Yamato, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Ella entonces le miró más fijamente y notó que le había reconocido cuando los ojos de ella se ensancharon por la sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro:

- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Yamato!- dijo ella dándole un pequeño abrazo afectuoso- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno…- dijo él- ayer terminó mi gira por todo el país y aprovechando que tengo unos días de vacaciones decidí pasarme por aquí a ver a tu hermano que hace mucho que no le veía… por cierto, ¿está por aquí?

De repente, notó cómo la mirada de Hikari se ensombrecía al mencionar a su hermano en un gesto de tristeza y preocupación. Yamato la miraba sin entender ese cambio de humor tan drástico y preguntó:

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella lo volvió a mirar con un gesto de nerviosismo en su rostro que decía más de lo que trataba de demostrar y de repente su forma de tratarle cambió drásticamente al decirle:

- ¡Lo siento! Pero mi hermano no está en casa, es más… creo que no ha sido muy buena idea que vineras aquí… pero tranquilo que no has hecho nada malo, sólo que es mejor que te vayas…

- Pero, ¿qué…?- comenzó a decir Yamato sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero quedándose con la palabra en la boca al recibir un portazo en las narices por parte de Hikari.

El chico se quedó parado frente a la puerta cerrada sin moverse de allí… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Comenzó a pensar montones de situaciones extrañas para intentar dar alguna explicación razonable para lo que estaba ocurriendo desde el momento que se encontró en el backstage a Taichi y la extraña reacción de su hermana en ese momento…

Llamó un par de veces al timbre tratando de hacer que Hikari volviera a abrirle la puerta, pero en vano. Así que no le quedó más remedio que darse la vuelta y volver a dirigirse en dirección al ascensor para volver a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Cuando alcanzó la calle, se quedó un rato mirando el cielo sin hacer nada más, seguía tan gris como antes de haberse internado en el edificio y el aire húmedo y frío que soplaba vaticinaba que las precipitaciones serían próximas, así que decidió marcharse antes de que comenzase a llover o, peor aún, tuviera algún descuido y fuera reconocido por alguien…

Se acomodó más ese enorme gorro que había decidido ponerse para ocultar hasta el último mechón rubio que pudiese asomarse por él y subió los cuellos de la gabardina para proteger su rostro de aquel molesto viento helado que le golpeaba sin piedad. Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde había aparcado el coche que solía traer cuando no quería levantar sospechas.

Mientras caminaba y recordaba el coche que había traído se echó a reír, era un coche de hacía bastantes años y para nada ostentoso, pero era más especial que cualquier otro que pudiera tener por una razón bastante absurda… fue el primer coche que pudo comprarse con sus primeros pinitos como músico.

Siempre que volvía a Tokio, lo recogía del garaje de la casa de su padre cuando pasaba a verle y conducía por las calles de la capital perdiéndose sin rumbo mientras escuchaba música que no tuviera que ver nada con lo que se dedicaba él.

Sonrió al recordar aquella agradable costumbre que había tomado y pensó que debería perderse una vez más por las intrincadas calles tokiotas para relajarse y despejar la mente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo…

- ¿Yamato?- oyó entonces una voz interrogante que le resultaba familiar aunque no lograba identificarla.

Se dio la vuelta en busca de lugar donde provenía aquella voz y se topó de lleno con una chica de más o menos su edad que le observaba con una notable curiosidad e, incluso, cierto temor por haberse equivocado de persona.

Yamato se volvió a ella alarmado porque alguien le hubiese reconocido y fijó los ojos en ella para reconocerla, era una chica muy guapa de cabellos pelirrojos y de ojos marrones claros que desprendían una ternura que le resultaba muy familiar… ¡No podía ser!

- ¿So… Sora?

- ¡Qué bien que tú también me hayas reconocido!- suspiró aliviada ella- Ya pensé que me había equivocado y me ibas a mirar como si estuviera loca por confundirte con un cantante de rock…

Él se echó a reír y fue a darle un abrazo a la chica después de casi dos años sin verla, se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que los había extrañado a ella y a Taichi durante todo ese tiempo y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por haberles ignorado tantos años.

Sora fue su novia durante casi un año cuando iban al instituto y había sido una relación agradable y divertida pero que había finalizado cuando se habían graduado y habían tomado ambos caminos diferentes… después su vida cambió de tal manera y a un ritmo tan frenético que apenas tuvo tiempo de acordarse de ella ni de nada más…

- ¡Cuánto tiempo!- decía ella sonriente y sin mostrar ninguna pizca de rencor hacia él como le había mostrado Taichi- me parece que no es necesario que te pregunte cómo te va… desde que empezasteis he seguido fielmente a vuestro grupo. ¡Felicidades por el último disco! Fue realmente bueno.

- ¡Gracias, Sora!- contestó él sintiéndose agradecido por los cumplidos- pero no hablemos de mí… ¿Cómo te va la vida?

- Pues bien… en la Universidad y me va muy bien- contestó ella- pero no nos quedemos aquí… ¡Vamos a tomar algo! ¿o tienes prisa?

- ¡Para nada!- contestó él- ¡Te invito a un café y nos ponemos al día!

Ambos se acercaron a una cafetería que había en los alrededores y entraron. Buscaron el lugar más apartado y alejado de las miradas indiscretas que pudieran reconocer al joven cantante. Tras pedir lo que querían, Yamato se quitó la gabardina y las gafas de sol, pero mantuvo el gorro puesto con la esperanza de que sólo con ese gorro ocultando sus mechones rubios y la ropa que llevaba como cualquier ser mortal normal pasase desapercibido.

Durante ese tiempo, Sora le estuvo contando que llevaba dos años estudiando Diseño después de que su madre tuviese que pagar un montón de dinero de matrícula, pero que le iba muy bien porque le gustaba mucho y esperaba al terminar encontrar un buen trabajo sobre ello. También le contó que ahora vivía en el centro de la ciudad para estar más cerca y también le contó algo sobre su vida amorosa que le dejó perplejo:

- ¿Sales con Kido Jou?- preguntó Yamato alucinado recordando a un viejo compañero suyo del colegio un año mayor que ellos.

- Sí- contestó ella un poco avergonzada- llevamos un año casi, vivimos juntos en el centro y nos va muy bien.

- ¡Vaya!- contestó Yamato sonriendo- no me esperaba algo así… bueno por su parte sí.

- ¿Cómo que por su parte sí?- preguntó ella confundida.

- Siempre vimos la cara que me ponía cada vez que me acercaba a ti cuando salíamos y la ilusión que le hacía cuando tú ponías tu atención sobre aunque sólo fuera una fracción de segundo…

- ¡No digas tonterías!- contestó ella dándole un golpe en el brazo afectuoso- aunque la verdad es que cuando me pidió salir, me dijo que yo le había gustado desde que íbamos al instituto…

- Entonces sería un alivio para él que yo desapareciera, ¿no crees?- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Bueno… dijo Sora de repente seria- ahora que mencionas eso… cuando te fuiste tuve un pequeño susto… no sé cómo decírtelo, pero al final no resultó más que una falsa alarma… no quise decírtelo porque era una tontería pero…

- Entiendo- dijo él forzándose a parecer un poco más sorprendido porque aunque ya lo sabía, no quería traicionar a Taichi.

No hablaron más de aquel tema porque parecía incomodar un poco a la chica y él, acto seguido, le empezó a contar anécdotas y novedades sobre su vida de músico y de la gira que acababan de terminar. Sora le escuchaba ilusionada y de vez en cuando se reía con mucha fuerza de las cosas que le contaba o le reñía por alguna estupidez que hubiese hecho. Yamato se sentía muy feliz por ello, por primera vez después de hacía tiempo, podía hablar con una mujer de forma natural como si en realidad no fuese un músico idolatrado por montones de adolescentes…

- Y no te pierdas esto, Sora- le contaba él de forma distraída- ¿a qué no sabes quién estaba en primera fila en el primer concierto debut como grupo profesional?

- ¿Quién?- preguntó ella intrigada- ¿alguna persona famosa?

- Sí, ya hubiese querido yo…- dijo él- no, estuvo Motomiya Jun ¿te acuerdas de ella que siempre me acosaba en el instituto?- al ver el asentimiento de la chica prosiguió-… ¡se había vuelto loca! No paraba de empujar a las chicas que estaban cerca de ella vete tú a saber diciéndoles qué y llevaba una pancarta enorme donde ponía que si me acordaba de ella porque era mi novia… y eso no fue lo peor, luego arrojó un tanga al escenario que salió disparado dándole de lleno a mi guitarrista que del susto dejó de tocar… Fue un momento bastante bochornoso y nunca solemos hablar de ese horrible momento…

- Ahora entiendo la razón de por qué tuvo que pasar una noche en comisaría… contestó Sora entre risas- nos enteramos de que agredió a un guarda de seguridad, pero no sabíamos dónde había sido… aunque podríamos haberlo imaginado.

- No teníais por qué- contestó él- ¿Quién iba a decir que fuese capaz de cruzarse el país entero para vernos en directo?

- Nosotros hubiéramos ido- contestó ella- pero estábamos Taichi y yo con los exámenes de acceso a la universidad y ya sabes…

- No te preocupes… ¡lo imaginé!- dijo él cogiéndole la mano.

No se atrevió a preguntar por Taichi, tenía miedo a que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando y la respuesta no le gustase nada, estaba pasando un momento muy agradable con ella no quería romper esa pequeña paz que había creado…

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó él dejando sobre la mesa unos cuantos yenes correspondientes para el pago de los dos cafés que se habían pedido.

Sora asintió y se levantó para seguirle hasta la puerta mientras el chico se volvía a colocar la gabardina y las gafas de sol con un cuidado que hubiera hecho sospechar a cualquiera que se hubiera fijado un poco en él. Después de vestirse adecuadamente, ambos salieron de la cafetería encontrándose con el ya acostumbrado frío húmedo en la cara.

Ambos se quedaron mirando las nubes cada vez más oscuras y amenazantes, iba a empezar a llover de un momento a otro… Sora miró al chico después y dijo:

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos no sea que nos empiece a llover y nos empapemos…

- Sí, tienes razón- contestó Yamato sin despegar los ojos del cielo.

- Por cierto- dijo de repente Sora- ¿Qué hacías por aquí? ¿De dónde venías?

Yamato dejó de mirar el cielo para ahora enfocar su mirada en ella que esperaba curiosa su respuesta, él entonces contestó:

- Venía a ver a Taichi… pero me abrió Hikari y me dijo que él no estaba pero que mejor no viniese a verle… fue extraño. ¿Tú qué piensas qué ocurre?- era en ese momento o nunca, tenía que saber qué pasaba con su amigo.

De pronto, notó que Sora bajaba la mirada y trataba en vano de no sollozar, pero de repente Yamato le oyó sollozar sin mirarle a los ojos y preguntó profundamente alarmado:

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sora? ¡Por Dios! De veras que no entiendo nada… Taichi me vino a ver a Yokohama y le vi fatal, Hikari no me quiso dejar que le viese y ahora esto… ¡Quiero saber qué ocurre y esta incertidumbre no me deja pensar en nada!- dijo él empezando a asustarse.

- No te va a gustar…- contestó ella- es tan horrible…

- ¡Por favor, Sora!- le rogó el chico desesperado- sé que no he estado desde hacía dos años… pero es mi mejor amigo, necesito saber qué le ocurre.

Sora sollozó un poco más alto y entonces volvió a mirarle a los ojos, ahora los de ella estaban empañados por las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, Yamato estaba realmente preocupado, pero no tardó en oír las palabras de Sora que empezaban a nacer en sus labios:

- Taichi está enfermo… tiene un tumor cerebral y puede que muera.

Eso último le pilló totalmente desprevenido y la noticia le afectó como si le hubiesen arrojado una jarra de agua helada sobre la cabeza dejándole una sensación de angustia terrible y desalentadora:

- ¿Q-qué?- sólo atinó a decir él.

- Fue hace más o menos medio año cuando se lo detectaron…- empezó a explicarle ella luchando por no ponerse a llorar allí mismo- estaba bastante extendido, pero le dijeron que aún se lo habían cogido a tiempo y empezó a someterse a quimioterapia… pero los meses pasaban y no parecía que hubiese mejoría… no sé qué les habrían dicho los médicos, pero desde entonces Taichi no ha vuelto a ser el mismo… se ha hundido en una depresión y no quiere ver a nadie, dice que quiere morirse y ha perdido toda la fuerza que tenía anteriormente. Ni siquiera quiere verme a mí o a su familia…

Justo después de decir eso, la chica rompió a llorar desconsolada y Yamato la dejó que se acercara para que se abrazase a él. Pero no la sentía, se había quedado en shock al recibir esa noticia y si se movía no era consciente de ello… No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando y su mente se resistía a analizar la situación, se había quedado en blanco y sólo se repetía en ella incansablemente por qué razón no había estado junto a él cuando más le había necesitado…

**¡FIN! Bueno así es como inicio mi nueva faceta como "queen of drama", la verdad es que yo me he traumatizado totalmente escribiendo esto y seguramente en algunas ocasiones me suelte alguna lagrimilla…**

**¿Qué hará Yamato ahora que sabe la verdad? ¿Qué será realmente lo que tiene Taichi? ¿Qué duro golpe habrá tenido que tragarse para haber perdido las ganas de seguir viviendo?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo… ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
